


When Louis and Harry went all the way

by harry_tpwk



Series: Harry&Louis [10]
Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, Louis Tomlinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band), zayn malik - Fandom
Genre: Aftercare, Anal, Anal Sex, Boyfriends, Condoms, Fingering, First Time, Gay, Gay Love, Gay Sex, Hickeys, Kissing, Lap Sitting, Long haired Harry, Love, Love Bites, Lube, M/M, Making Love, Phone Call, Sexual Intercourse, Sitting In Lap, Snogging, Snuggling, Tattoos, sexual energy, skinny jeans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:49:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27147595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harry_tpwk/pseuds/harry_tpwk
Summary: Louis and Harry go all the way. It's perfect.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Louis Tomlinson/Zayn Malik
Series: Harry&Louis [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1890499
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	When Louis and Harry went all the way

When Louis and Harry went all the way, it was perfect. Sure, it sounded cheesy, and something out of a movie, but Louis really felt that way.

There he was, standing in his own doorstep, getting snogged by his very attractive younger and taller boyfriend. Boyfriend. Louis almost couldn’t believe it. He stopped Harry when he leaned down for another hot kiss, almost laughing at the pained look on his face at the obstruction. “Oh, get in here you,” Louis chuckled, pulling him inside as he walked backwards, tugging on Harry’s shirt.

Harry stepped forward, refusing to let go of Louis, both his hands tightly and firmly gripping Louis’s waist, squeezing. He felt so thick and warm Harry was about to lose his mind. He wasn’t sure what was happening to him.

Louis managed to push the door shut, pushing Harry against it with a grin. “I thought I wasn’t going to see you till next Saturday.”

Harry was surprised but pretended to be unphased. “Oh, I’ll go then, and come back next Saturday.” His actions contradicted his words though, as he squeezed his waist.

Louis bit on his cheek at the feeling. He wouldn’t care if Harry bruised him. The throbbing was so delicious. “No, I don’t want you to go,” he snipped, licking over his own sore lips. “Let go of me, you man handler.”

Harry only pulled him in closer until their bodies were flush, up against the door. “Actually, I think I don’t want to. I’m just going to hold you like this for as long as I very well please, boyfriend. What are you gonna do about it?”

Louis couldn’t hide his shiver at that. He wasn’t expecting Harry to suddenly be so dominant, and while Louis usually didn’t mind switching it up, he wanted to be in charge here. Or that’s what he’d thought. He wasn’t so sure now. Harry was so sexy like this.

Harry smirked down at him, letting go of his waist only to grab his ass in both hands, just holding. “I’ve been dreaming of this ass for weeks. Ever since I first saw it.”

Louis groaned. “Is that why you said yes to being boyfriends? You want my arse?” He sassed. He would not give Harry the satisfaction of reducing him to a puddle.

Harry leaned into Louis’s ear, kissing the lobe with such tenderness, Louis shivered again. “As nice as your body is, Lou, I came for your soul.” He pulled back and smoothed over his shirt, which was now half untucked from his skinny jeans, thanks to Louis’s pulling and tugging earlier, then ran a hand through his long curls, which also had been ruined by Louis.

Louis took a deep breath and stepped back. Suddenly the air was thick and it was getting harder to breathe. He was a sucker for Harry pulling his hair back out of his face like that and the situation wasn’t helping. He sucked in a breath through his mouth, trying to calm himself down and think rationally. “I have a boyfriend now,” he grinned a minute later.

Harry winked, pulling away from the door. “I have a boyfriend now, too. What I also have, though, is an empty stomach.”

Louis laughed softly. “Make yourself comfortable, I’ll order us a feast for our first meal as boyfriends.” He hadn’t been in a relationship since Zayn, which had been more than four years ago. Ever since then, he’d stayed away from getting into feelings, but not anymore. All these feelings were making him giddy in the best way.”

“You’re the best boyfriend ever,” Harry grinned dopily, kissing his cheek softly. “Ooh, soft.”

“I shaved this morning for work,” Louis shrugged, getting his phone.

Harry winked at him, flopping down on the couch in a half-sitting, half-laying down position, just taking a moment to let it sink in. He had a boyfriend now, and he loved him so much. Only to think, his life had been so boring just less than a month ago.

Louis surprised Harry by sitting in his lap sideways, grinning at him. “Our mouths are at the same level if I sit here,” Louis quipped, leaning in slowly, making a whole show of it.

“Shortie,” Harry chuckled, pecking his lips, a hand on the small of Louis’s back. He was about to give him a good snog right then, groaning and pulling back when his phone started going off to Dreams by Fleetwood Mac, his mother’s favourite song.

Louis wasn’t fazed. He didn’t even move as Harry pulled out his phone from his pocket, and gave him a glare. Louis just shrugged, getting comfortable right in his lap and leaning against Harry’s strong and firm torso.

Harry answered the call and held the phone to his ear, his other hand coming around to rest against the small of Louis’s back again. It was a subconscious move, almost protective. “Hi mum,” he said sheepishly, feeling bad for making her wait for him to get home for hours, but then coming to London on an impulse without telling her.

“Is everything okay, Harry? You were supposed to be here more than an hour ago,” Anne spoke through the phone, concerned.

Harry was still a little distracted by the lapful of boyfriend he had, but at the same time, he didn’t want to move. He looked to Louis to see ocean blue eyes staring into his soul. “Um, yeah, about that. I came to London instead, mum. I, uh, wanted to see my boyfriend.”

Louis smiled wide and planted a kiss to Harry’s cheek with a smack.

“You have a boyfriend?” Anne asked.

“Oh, come on,” Harry huffed, “I know Dad must’ve said something to you.”

Anne laughed. “Yes, he did, I was waiting for you to tell me.”

“It became official like fifteen minutes ago,” Harry grumbled into the phone. He was definitely glad for the friendliness between his parents after the divorce but it put him in an awkward position sometimes. “I’m with him right now.”

“I won’t interrupt you, then. I take it I won’t be seeing you this weekend then?”

Harry was blushing. “Yeah I don’t think so.” He gave Louis a kiss on his nose.

“You better be here next weekend then! And bring that boyfriend of yours.”

Harry mumbled his goodbye and hung up with his face red. Louis was giggling at him. “You’re adorable. I won’t embarrass you further, promise. The food’s almost here, come on.”

Harry’s lap felt empty when Louis got up, so he got to his feet, too. They ate at the dining table, where Louis chose to sit in his own chair, much to Harry’s disappointment, but he wasn’t sure if those chairs could handle both of their weight, anyway. They were one of those aluminium self-assembly ones with cushions on top.

“I want you to sit in my lap now,” Louis said cheekily once they were done eating.

“I don’t think I’ll fit, Lou,” Harry chuckled softly, “but okay, let’s give it a shot.” He sat down in his lap, turning to face him. “Yeah I’m even taller than you now.”

“I don’t hate that.” He pulled Harry down to kiss him, but the angle was harder to make it work.

“It’s not working, is it?” Harry murmured against Louis’s mouth, pulling back. “It’s putting pressure on my back.

“And my neck, I have to lean up,” Louis complained. “I fit into your lap so nicely.”

“I liked it too,” Harry winked, staring into Louis’s eyes. The energy in the room started to change again, the elephant in the room back at the forefront of their minds. “Are you thinking what I’m thinking?”

Louis felt nervous, but sure of himself at the same time. Harry got up and ran a hand through his curls, fidgeting while Louis moved to the bedroom door, following him.

“I like it,” Harry said, taking a look around Louis’s bedroom. It was a bit messy, with clothes on the chair by the desk and shoes outside the wardrobe but it was good enough for Harry. All he really cared about was the big double bed. Thank God for the double bed.

Louis pulled Harry closer and leaned up to kiss him, the kiss rougher now, needy, wanting. Sex was usually just sex, no feelings, but not this time. Not this time. He wanted Harry’s body, because who wouldn’t? But it wasn’t just Harry’s body he wanted. He wanted everything, and he wanted it with this man.

Harry pushed gently until Louis fell against the bed, climbing on top of him, Louis between his knees. “You’re so delicious,” he groaned, his voice raspy and rough, his eyes dark and dilated with desire.

Louis’s hands were already unbuttoning Harry’s shirt, getting a good look at his littering of tattoos. “You work out, don’t you? And eat those salads you love,” he quipped.

“You always have something to say? I’m going to shut you up.” Harry loomed over him with his curls falling in ringlets around his face, sliding his hands up Louis’s shirt and tugging it off, throwing it away like the material offended him. He leaned in and licked in the dip of his collarbone, sucking on the skin.

Louis was starting to lose his track of thought. Harry was a literal sex god on top of him and his mind felt like mush. He moved his hands through Harry’s shirt arms to tug it off and dug his nails into his thick bicep. “Fuck,” he hissed as Harry’s mouth detached, the skin throbbing. Even while leaving hickeys he was irresistible.

Harry smirked and moved down, tracing a few tattoos as he went, pushing his hands inside Louis’s sweatpants and boxers in the same go, making him shudder at the feel of the cold metal of Harry’s rings on his skin, letting him slide them off his legs. He was hard and now free, pulling Harry back down by tugging on one of the belt hoops of his skinny jeans.

“Take them off,” Louis demanded, watching as Harry obliged, a smirk on his face as he tugged them off with ease, even though they had been clinging to him like a second skin. He stepped out of them and climbed back onto the bed, just as hard as Louis. Louis grabbed Harry’s hips and rolled them over, hooking his leg around Harry’s at the knee to force him down, now on top.

Harry was pleasantly surprised. “Want to be on top so very badly, don’t you?”

“You won’t be able to handle me if I wasn’t,” Louis said confidently, leaning over him to open the side drawer, pulling out a bottle and a strip of condoms. “I’m assuming you’ve bottomed before.”

Harry gave a short laugh. “Yeah, don’t worry. I’m ready for this, Lou.” He pulled Louis down to give him a kiss, sliding his tongue into his mouth just to show him he could take over and fuck him six ways to Sunday if he really wanted to, but he wanted Louis to have his moment. “I want that ass, but I’ll wait till next time for it.”

“Oh please,” Louis said breathlessly, “you would come as soon as you got inside it.” He knew his best asset, and he used it. It was a matter of pride. He opened the bottle of warming lube, squirting a healthy amount on his hand, taking Harry’s cock into his hand and stroking up and down, playing with the foreskin. He moved down, littering kisses on his chest here and there, kissing every tattoo till he stopped at the moth. “You’re the most gorgeous thing I’ve ever seen.”

Harry groaned softly, trying to keep his hips still. It already felt so good, and he wanted more. He always wanted more when it came to Louis. He shuddered when Louis’s hand moved down to his balls, then to his taint and finally pressed against his rim. “Sorry I haven’t shaved.”

“I don’t care, you’re the sexiest person on Earth,” Louis said, kissing one of Harry’s v-cuts while gently massaging his rim to open up to his fingers. He very slowly pushed in just his pointer, licking the dip of Harry’s hip, looking up to see Harry’s face contorted in pleasure. “Let me know if it’s too much.”

“It’s perfect, keep going,” Harry rushed out, squirming under him just a little. Louis took that as affirmation and nibbled on Harry’s hip bone, moving his finger in and out until he felt relaxed enough to push in another. Louis took his time, adding more lube and scissoring his fingers, leaving some faint marks on Harry’s other v-cut, the one that hadn’t received attention yet, while Harry moaned and whined airily.

Louis had three fingers in Harry, pumping slowly. “Is that good?” Louis asked. Harry nodded, his face looking wrecked already. Louis was so hard just from watching Harry, he wasn’t sure he would last very long once he actually got to feel Harry’s hot heat around him. He would just have to make it worth it even if it was short.

Harry was starting to get impatient, so Louis pulled his fingers out and rolled the condom onto his leaking length. It wasn’t exactly mandatory to use one, just cleaner. “Hurry up, Louis,” Harry groaned impatiently, spreading his knees wider and moving them up so that he could have easier access.

Louis felt like the air had been knocked out of his lungs. Here he was, with Harry splayed under him, vulnerable in more ways than one. He slowly pressed just the tip to Harry’s rim, pushing in slowly. “Fuck,” he couldn’t help but groan. Harry felt amazing. Tight, but not too tight. So, so hot. The heat was insanely good. He leaned over and kissed Harry, who was leaning up a bit to meet his mouth, sliding in further till he had bottomed out. Harry gave a groan and bit Louis’s lower lip, clenching and unclenching.

“Move,” Harry grunted, his cock slowly leaking precome onto his own stomach. Louis hovered above him, never breaking eye contact, starting to thrust his hips. Harry kept clenching and unclenching, moaning unabashedly, and Louis was sure this was heaven.

“You’re so good, oh God,” he moaned, pistoning his hips faster. Harry mewled in pleasure and clenched roughly, throwing his hair back, his curls around his face like a halo on the pillow. That look did it for Louis, and he fisted Harry’s cock and jerked him roughly, thrusting harder, sweat on his forehead from the effort, trying to hold off till Harry came.

Harry bucked up his hips and clenched hard, his mouth falling open but not a single sound escaping it as he came hard, thick ropes of come shooting all over himself and Louis’s hand in a white mess. Louis couldn’t stop himself, stilling his hips and coming into the condom, still buried inside his boyfriend.

It took a minute for both of them to come to their senses. Louis leaned over and kissed Harry’s lips softly, Harry smiling up at him dopily. He slowly pulled out, making Harry whine, sliding off the bed to take off the condom, tie it carefully and dispose of it. He came back with a soft, wet washcloth, cleaning Harry’s come off of them both.

“You’re the best,” Harry smiled up at him, not bothering to move. He was in his post-coital high and it had never been this good before.

Louis pressed a kiss to his cheek and climbed in bed next to him a minute later, kissing him slow. “I love you.”

“And I, you.”

With that, they drifted off to sleep, warm in each other’s arms.


End file.
